Various structural members such as beams are subjected to point loaded forces. Examples of such members are a center reinforcement for a door beam or an automotive or vehicle bumper or similar beam. In order to maximize the load requirements it is desirable to reinforce such beams. It is also desirable to minimize the weight requirements and resultant costs without sacrifice to performance.